Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method, an ink set, and a method for preparing an ink set.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a demand for image recording apparatuses, such as ink jet recording apparatuses, capable of higher-speed recording. In high-speed recording using a plurality of inks, adjacent drops of different inks on a recording medium sometimes coalesce before absorption of the inks. This phenomenon is called bleeding. In order to prevent the bleeding phenomenon, the surface tension relationship between a plurality of inks has been studied (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2010-064478 and 2007-146135).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-064478 discloses a method for preventing the bleeding phenomenon by decreasing the difference in surface tension between all the inks to 1.0 mN/m or less. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-146135 discloses a method for preventing the bleeding phenomenon by lowering the surface tension of a black ink than the surface tension of chromatic color inks. Bleeding is conspicuous between the black ink and chromatic color inks.